


Perhaps

by Starkissed1



Series: No Room for Perfection [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: BDSM, Fluff and Smut, Gratuitous Plot, M/M, Overstimulation, Painslut!Loki, Pre-Thor (2011), Sibling Incest, Spanking, hint of sex magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-12 22:34:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17476208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starkissed1/pseuds/Starkissed1
Summary: Sometimes pain is pleasure. Sometimes it is difficult to tell the difference.Sometimes it’s better not to ask.





	Perhaps

The invitation was suspect. 

“Brother, come with me today to the meet with the new ambassador from Vanaheim’s outer provinces,” he said.

It wasn’t that he’d suggested it.

It wasn’t that he’d smiled. 

Loki’s eyes had glittered when he made the proposal. Then he sat and tied additional braids into Thor’s hair while he nattered on about what he had learned about the ambassador. Loki always got random bits of information. His sources were varied and plenty. The ambassador did not like lemon pastries, there was a preference for green scents, there was a belief in personal autonomy--that the ambassador appeared to tie to her governmental role and her individual conduct, but not always to individuals.

Thor agreed, to whatever this was.

**********

Later that morning, they met the ambassador in a quiet section of the gardens. Loki had arranged for tea and honey cakes. As he was inviting the ambassador to try them, a flash of yellow caught Thor’s attention. Turning his head, a child, barely old enough to have set aside her dolls, came running into the tableau. She rushed over to the ambassador, bumping her well-enough that her tea sloshed over its cup. The ambassador patted the child’s blonde curls.

The girl bubbled, “Prince Loki, I told you that your brother would be here this morning!”

“Yes, child, you did,” he fondly replied. Loki always indulged children. “You told me other things about today as well. You said the ever-busy Prince Thor was going to show you the grounds and take you to the warriors’ practice. I’m sure that you are correct on those accounts, too.” His emerald eyes were glittering again. 

Thor sputtered as his brother continued. He did not want to spend several hours babysitting. 

“That sounds wonderful!” interjected the ambassador. She turned her daughter’s head, “Now Rikke, listen to Prince Thor’s directions and try not to get in any trouble.” The child nodded and grabbed a honey cake from the plate. The ambassador looked up, “Thank you, Prince Thor. She is very interested about life here in Asgard. This is her first long trip away from home. She has been asking me questions since before we left. I appreciate your willingness to show her around.”

Thor could not parse if she believed that he and Loki had prearranged this or if she was just willing to go along with his brother’s schemes. There were a million things that Thor wanted to say to that prince right now. ‘A belief in personal autonomy, my ass’ topped the list. He settled for a painted on smile, filled with the promise of a debt owed. He took the child’s sticky hand in his, “Rikke, what would you like to see first?” Their conversation continued as they walked away from the two quietly sipping tea. 

**********  
Thor did not see Loki again until dinner. His brother was continuing to converse with the ambassador. Thor watched from the doorway plotting a simple revenge. That raven-haired fool had him running around for hours today. Given that Thor had his own responsibilities on top of being wrangled into playing the gracious prince, Loki definitely owed him. From across the room, his brother turned and blew him a kiss. Thor grinned. There would be a reckoning.

**********  
Sometime after dinner, he notices Loki’s absence. Excusing himself, Thor follows. There are moments when he is constantly stopped in the halls, other Aes call out greetings and questions. In those moments, Thor offers smiles and conversation. Tonight, no one attempts to stop him. They must notice the storm brewing under his skin as his long stride eats up the distance to his wing. 

Pausing in front of his own chambers, Thor tastes the ozone on the air and corners of his lips lift. With a small fraction of that energy, he throws open the double doors. They slam against the walls and Thor makes his entrance. He smiles wide at this conceit. His brother is usually the one for grand shows. Which is why tonight, this is perfect. Loki handed him the lead role in this private bit of theater.

His brother, of course, plays the opposing lead just as well. The Trickster sits calmly, turning a page in what must be a fascinating treatise on something, ostensibly ignoring the roiling power stalking towards him. When Thor growls his name, he marks his page and sets the book to the side. Thor comes to stand behind the chair and hooks two fingers under his brother’s chin. He turns that face upwards as far as the neck will allow. Loki’s same mischievous flash and sly smile from earlier speak volumes.

“It is good you do not pretend to innocence. You owe me, brother.” Thor holds his gaze, cool blue eyes promising that he will have his due. Stepping around the chair, Thor shifts his grip firmly to Loki’s neck, lifting him and bringing him to just above standing. Grasping at Thor’s arm, Loki tries to stretch his toes to the floor, unsuccessfully reaching long legs in a scramble for balance.

Loki gasps, “Perhaps.” Even in this precarious position, the bastard smiles. 

Thor pulls that grin to his lips and devours it. He encircles Loki’s waist with one arm, setting his feet back firmly on the ground while his hand slides to the back of Loki’s neck. Thor settles their foreheads together, “You could have just told me what you wanted.”

His brother’s laugh rolls over them both, “Now, where is the fun in that?”

Quietly, Thor joins in and laughter rumbles deep in his chest. “Brother mine, allow me to show you the benefits of explicit direction. I want to see you, to touch you. So, shut the doors, muffle the room and get rid of your clothes.” 

Loki brings his hands together at Thor’s back. The doors come quietly together as breath from both warms the air between them. With a blink, he shimmers so that anything he was wearing is gone. Loki naked never fails to take Thor’s breath away. He is just beautiful, each curve of muscle is perfect on him. Thor trails fingers over flesh--down an arm, over hips and exquisite back side, rising over abs to pull at a hardening nipple. Thor intentionally avoids the half-hard cock that jerks in his direction. 

Again, he pulls his brother’s chin to him, this kiss claiming without the earlier fevered rush. Thor seeks Loki’s tongue with his own, each of them taking and wanting. When there is a sliver of space between their lips, he gives voice to the promise of that kiss, “Brother, you are mine.”

With a breathy moan, Loki’s response is again, “Perhaps.” 

Thor raises an eyebrow. “Undress me, slowly, with hands and kisses.” 

Even with the ambiguity of Loki’s verbal agreement, there is no hesitancy in his compliance. With deft fingers and wandering lips, fasteners come undone and each piece is set aside. Thor returns touches and caresses, twining his fingers in Loki’s hair as the last item is released. Loki’s eyes flutter shut and his lips part to a quick breath. “Down,” is Thor’s only instruction to match the soft yank in that direction.

Kneeling before him, Loki needs no other specifics. Long fingers circle the growing hardness and soft kisses press to the head. Loki looks up and allows his tongue to part his lips, running it from root to tip. Thor sways as his knees threaten collapse. Taking him in, Loki’s lips press tight, tongue sliding as he pushes down to meet his rising grasp with lips. Thor allows him to set his own pace. With each bob, Loki lifts his ass, exaggerating the curve of his spine. Yes, Thor knows exactly what his brother wants.

Thor pulls back, watching Loki pause. His mouth slowly closes and glossy eyes look up. “Come here,” Thor directs, pulling him to his feet. Wandering hands roam and hips bring the hardness of both together. A soft kiss is chaste, considering, though it is what Thor offers. He runs lips over jaw to neck. This smooth, sensitive skin was made for tasting. At that juncture between neck and shoulder, he bites. Loki forces out a breath. 

“Now, brother. I am going to take a seat. You are going to get the oil to show me how grateful you are I played along today.” Loki licks his lips and Thor interrupts him, “And don’t give me ‘perhaps’. You didn’t plan the day to rile me up and not take what you have coming.”

With another laugh, he presses a kiss to Thor’s cheek before strutting to the other side of the room. Thor watches him bounce and can already picture his brother pulled to pieces and shaking. Today’s machinations to set the stage aside, when they are together like this Loki has made a habit of letting Thor determine how they will proceed. Tonight, Thor plans to insist on nothing less.

With his return, Loki hands over the bottle and kneels over Thor’s lap. Task completed, he sets little kisses on Thor’s face, on his lips, and on his neck. Loki’s hands move from shoulders, down Thor’s broad chest, reaching their goal to allow just fingertips to trace the length between them. 

Thor slicks his fingers and bucks his hips slightly. “Up,” insisting that Loki rise on his knees. He slides his hand along Loki’s inner thigh, seeking and finding. He traces that ring of muscle, watching his brother sigh and close his eyes to the sensation. 

When Loki changes from sigh to whine, Thor simply responds, “down then.” He shifts to center from where he had been teasing. Loki does as instructed and pushes himself onto two of Thor’s broad fingers. Thor runs his other hand over the blush rising in the cheeks before him. “Again,” Thor insists bringing their lips together.

Loki’s chest expands with a breath caught and held. He brings a hand to Thor’s shoulder, muscles tense and flex beneath his skin as he rises slowly and lowers back to Thor’s palm. Easy kisses give way to tongues that battle for more as Loki increases his pace. 

Thor brings his empty hand to the top of an alabaster thigh. With a little pressure, his brother stops moving. Though he strains against the hold, he is no longer able to rise up. A roll of hips is the only movement he can manage. Dark lashes lift expectantly and his bottom lip sets out just a fraction. A chuckle rumbles in Thor's chest, he curls his fingers and thrusts. Loki gasps as Thor continues with short strokes.

“See brother, it is much too early to be pouting at me already. Turn around.” Thor withdraws his fingers and slicks his cock. When Loki is standing before him, Thor stops him from sitting back with a hand on each hip. He flexes his fingers slightly into such perfect, pale skin. Each fingertip indentation shows a ring of white and pink. Loki's flesh is prone to such wonderful color changes. 

Thor’s hands slip lower and he pulls the cheeks apart. His pink target shines with slick, inviting. He leans in, a kiss to either side. With flattened tongue, he slides over the muscle, unable to resist more teasing. The moment is quick, though, there is so much Thor wants from this fine ass tonight.

With one hand guiding Loki and one on himself, he brings them together. Thor watches, rapt, as that tight ring starts to open for him. Once begun, he pulls and thrusts deep. Against such insistence, Loki cannot keep his balance or his composure. He opens his mouth, the scream breaking free from his chest. 

Thor holds tight to his hips, keeping Loki in place as his long fingers fumble against Thor’s limbs, seeking purchase in a primal rush to escape. “Stay, brother.” Thor throbs as Loki attempts to shift, to rise, “Calm.”

Against Thor’s grip, there is no option but to remain. Loki must realize that he is keening as he manages to seal his lips. Thor continues in quiet reassurance, “We know you can take this.” He lays his cheek upon his brother’s back, “See.” He drinks in the chaos that succumbs to his control, as Loki forces his breathing to steady. “There.” 

“You can,” Thor releases both hands to slide up his brother’s sides, Loki no longer scrambling. “So good, love. So good.” Thor breathes into his own desire. On each shift, his heart beats faster, lightning singing in his veins. 

Loki curves into Thor’s embrace, adopting flexibility where he can against the impalement. Tentatively, he rolls his hips, each ache causing him to stop and restart his motion. Thor softly caresses shoulders and waits as Loki’s tension gives way to more movement. His brother’s sharp breaths and high-pitched vocalizations still mark each action. Loki presses his shoulder blades into Thor’s chest and braces his hand on the back of Thor’s neck.

Though, this is where Loki shines. He is moonlight made flesh. Flesh that begs to be claimed. And how he has begged. He has continually challenged Thor to take him, to hurt him. Initially, Thor was not sure how much he actually meant that. However, Loki has yet to stop him. Rather when he screams, he asks for more, overcome by voracious want. That is Thor’s favorite view of his brother, not the finely composed prince that everyone lusts over, untouchable. Thor treasures this private viewing--this wild-eyed creature, insatiable, who begs with breath he cannot afford to spend. Thor continues to let his hands wander as Loki marks out a more even rhythm. 

“Just so, love,” Thor breathes this appreciation into Loki’s skin. “You look exquisite riding my cock.” Loki arches into the praise, a soft moan falls from his lips. Thor continues, “I love that you are mine and today I plan to celebrate that fact.” With a hand on either hip, Thor begins to control his brother’s movements. Loki follows his lead, shifting only to modify the angle of his seat. 

Thor fucks into his brother and lingers on the details, “I am going to have you over and over tonight.” Thor lifts him and pulls him into each thrust. “To fill you, like to bursting.” Both men are breathing shorter, sharper. “And, you, brother,” Thor grabs both nipples and twists, “will take all of it.” The last bit drowns in Loki’s scream as he cums. Thor joins him moments later.

Slowed motion finds Thor holding Loki to keep him from falling forward with Loki melting into such comfort. Soft kisses alight upon pale skin, Thor brushing dark curls out of his way. 

Thor gathers Loki up and carries him to the bed. After setting him down, Thor runs his finger tips down long limbs, as if laying a line down all that is his. Loki watches this adoration, following the path of Thor's caress. Thor leans over for a kiss.

Before they come together, Loki speaks, “mine.” Through lips and tongue, he gives himself to Thor, opening, offering--renewing their shared understanding. 

Thor takes that offering, though he responds to the claim, “Perhaps.”

At Loki’s laugh, Thor encourages him to roll and take his knees, though a hand on his spine keeps his chest down. The crack rings loud in the room, palm connected to flesh. Loki's shoulder blades pull in and separate as he breathes into the sting. 

“Now this, is mine.” Thor says as the round cheek begins to color. “Everything that hurts is mine,” Thor declares as a matching swat comes to the other side. He holds the coloring flesh and slides his thumb over the swollen entry between. Encouraged by drips of oil and cum, Thor presses deeper, “everything that sings is mine.”

Any vocal equivocation or agreement is lost in the bedding. Loki’s body faces no such interference. He arches into the penetration. While standing next to the bed, Thor shifts, one hand holding Loki’s hips tight to Thor’s side, the other sliding over those earlier hand prints. 

“Though I wanted to throw you over my knee this morning, this is not because you owe me brother.” Repeatedly, his hand rises and falls, smacking against flesh. 

Loki struggles at first, sharp cries barely contained by pursed lips. Slowly, the tension fades, Loki lowers his cheek back to the sheet, accepting. Loki rolls his hips, rising into Thor’s falling palm.

Thor continues, “You are mine and I want this.” When he stops, Thor’s fingers trace white designs in red flesh. “You want this, beloved, and I take care of mine.” 

Designs are not enough. Loki begins to shift, anxious need taking over. He is moans and squeaks, pushing back and pulling away. Thor runs his touch over Loki’s length, hard, throbbing. A damp spot spreads on the bedding beneath him. “So nice, love, so nice.”

Climbing onto the bed, Thor presses his cock back into Loki. His brother’s sighs pitch high again. He twists and writhes into the stretch. Thor slides his hand up the back of Loki’s neck, lifting him by the hair. Loki is pulled to kneeling upright, “Sweetness, you take me so well.” 

Loki arches into Thor’s small thrusts, chasing the sharp sensations. He tenses when his welts connect with Thor's thighs. 

“Fold your arms back and keep them still.” He smiles wide when Loki complies without comment. Thor uses the hand on his head to adjust Loki's forward angle, still rocking with him. He pauses when Loki’s breath catches. “There?” Thor asks as he thrusts. Loki’s cries are so sweet. 

“Oh, yes,” Thor’s voice deepens as he thrusts again. “Right there.” Thor interprets whimpers as agreement. He increases his speed. 

Loki tries to draw breath to truly scream, but only squeaks. His mouth opens to the whoosh of blood in his ears, Thor pounding into him. He holds his place as told. When he finally catches his breath, the shout carries him to another orgasm. 

Loki arches into Thor’s relentless treatment. He even discovers his tongue loosened, “Fuck me brother, take what you need.” He keens as Thor’s grip in his hair tightens, hips snapping together. 

Thor growls. He thrusts deep and remains. He cums to the thunder of his pounding heart. 

Carefully, Thor nudges Loki's arms and releases his hair. With shaking arms hardly providing balance, Loki mumbles something and the sheets below them are dry. Loki collapses, a soft smile painted on his lips. Thor sits back and watches his brother's whole form tense and jump after every other breath. 

Thor rolls Loki to his back, he hisses through clenched teeth as areas of bright pink flesh now bear his weight. Thor counters with soft caresses over his fevered form. Barest fingertips slide over skin followed by kisses. Loki shivers and closes his eyes to Thor's ministrations. 

He lies contentedly until Thor's tongue laves over the tip of his cock. Loki's eyes fly open and he catches his brothers grin as he tastes some late arriving drop. Thor's eyes are filled with laughter and mischief. It takes Loki too long to grasp his intent. Red lips are parted around his softened member as Loki gives a strangled plea. His golden brother holds his gaze in challenge, drawing him completely in. Loki drops his head back, curling his fingers into the bedding.

Thor's tongue dances slowly over flesh. Loki rolls his hips up, Thor cannot tell if he's chasing or running from the sensations. Loki groans, but he is responding to soft lips, to the tongue that traces lines of heat on his skin. Outside of harvest and weather, it is probably easy to forget that Thor’s seidr ties him to this, to sex and fertility. If his intent was to have Loki hard again, it will happen. 

The head pops from Thor's red lips, strands of saliva breaking as he allows it to fall. Thor is an absolute vision of decadence, pushing himself up from the bed. Each perfect layer of muscle inviting touch, proclaiming his strength, his cock jutting surely towards its intended target. Thor pushes Loki’s knees wide and circles a finger over that swollen furl. Loki responds to the tease much like he did earlier, but now there is evidence of their couplings. White drops leave trails over pink flesh. Thor smears these traces, coaxing more with his actions. Loki is so full and stretched that more than this will not be necessary. Thor sinks his cock in slowly, savoring the drag.

Loki is the image of contentment. His pupils are blown wide, his wet lips parted. His chest falls and rises, heart rate balanced. With Thor’s hands holding Loki’s knees to his shoulders, he is forced to remain mostly still. Yet, even then, Loki can tease him in, welcoming. That is where he meets his brother, Loki with his hips up and Thor bottomed out. The calm satisfaction that was writ on his features as Thor sank in is gone. Loki scrunches his eyes tight and twists his lips to this new torment. Folded as he is, his whisper barely has enough forward momentum, “Move. For fuck’s sake, move.” 

Tracing that same slow journey, Thor rises only to return. He keeps Loki in place, held tight to the bed. Each time Thor’s hips meet Loki’s, his brother’s scrunched features are less prominent. Soon, his chin lifts and he moans. Thor continues this measured pace, moans coming more frequently. 

That last one might have been an actual word. “What do you want brother?” Thor asks. He allows part of his weight to settle on Loki folded in two. Pushing him into the bedding, Thor grinds. 

Loki attempts to focus on Thor’s face, but he cannot keep his eyes open. “Brother,” he huffs, turning his head to the pillow.

“Yes, love?” Thor’s voice has that deep bass that is always present when they are fucking, but there is a lilting note as well.

Snapping his eyes open, Loki catches the grin on Thor’s lips, “Fuck!” He tries to roll his hips, though is unsuccessful in getting the contact he wants. He places his hands on his thighs, but is blocked from reaching further. “Touch me.” The plea is a broken whine.

Thor initiates that same slow momentum again. He releases one of Loki’s knees and draws fingers through the several drops on Loki’s torso. Thor brings these fingertips to brush his tongue. Loki watches and licks his lips. Thor grins and repeats the motion, painting the mess on his brother’s chin before sliding three fingers into his willing mouth. The next time he presses all the way into Loki, Thor lowers to that obscene kiss, trapping the leaking cock between them. 

Loki has enough range now to rut into Thor, who grumbles patronizingly about self-control. Rising to the sound of Loki’s whining, Thor thrusts deep and quick to be met with the desired silence. “Now, brother. Be patient.” Thor wraps a light touch around Loki’s length and gives it a few strokes. “I’m being so good to you.” He lets go and twists Loki’s left nipple. The skin turns white around his grasp.

Loki’s scream only has half its usual range as he continues to push up to where Thor released him. The continued pull and the now brutal snap of Thor’s hips, keep Loki from drawing more air. Thor stops deep within. He releases the nipple but then slaps palm down on his brother’s chest. 

Loki bounces on the mattress and suddenly he can breathe. The scream comes from his gut and past the fiery hand print on his chest. With it, white splashes land on his body. Thor cums with him.

Loki is shaking. Gently, Thor unfolds Loki’s limbs and then lays down next to him. One arm tucks under his head, the other settles across his middle. 

Loki curls into his brother’s side. A quick word from Loki whisks their sweat away, instantly cooling both. He does nothing about the drips on his ass or thighs. Thor wanted him that way.

Loki glows, stretching with slight wiggles and bends. Groggily, he asks, “Where did that come from?”

“You.” Thor’s response earns him a scrunched forehead. “You’ve made it clear. This is what you want from me. Whether you ask me directly or not.” Kisses come to that spot between the brows. “And fates be damned, I thrill to create this tangle of anguish and ecstasy. You come undone so beautifully.” He brings their lips together. 

Loki extends a thought, sending it through their kiss, an invitation. _Come brother, see what you have wrought._ Thor's mind follows the summons. 

**

The two stand on an island of sorts. There are no rocks or dirt, there is light and color. They are surrounded by an artist’s moving palette. Swirling clouds caress them. Loki laughs, Thor echoes his mirth. It is infectious here. 

“What is this place?”

Loki shakes his head, “That is not the question you should ask. We are nowhere, and everywhere. This,” he extends a circling gesture, “this is what you do to me.” 

Loki blinks, they remain tangled in Thor’s bed. Thor closes his eyes, trying to return to that nowhere surrounded by such emotion. Loki’s hand brushes his cheek. Thor raises his gaze, unsure of what he has just lost. 

“Perhaps we’ll return, another time.” Loki burrows into Thor's embrace. “Perhaps.”

It wasn’t that he’d suggested it.

It wasn’t that he’d smiled. 

Loki’s eyes had glittered when he made the proposal. 

Thor agreed, to whatever this was.

**Author's Note:**

> The series tag is just to keep my little world together. The stories are pieces of this relationship. They are not in timeline order and can be read independently. As always, our silver-tongued prince is responsible for any further incursions in his realm.  
> *********  
> I had this drabble I saved from the implosion of tumblr, it is rather aligned to this. So have a little bonus:
> 
>   
>  **Coming to**  
> 
> 
> There is nothing.
> 
>  
> 
> No thought. No sound.
> 
>  
> 
> Wait.
> 
> His heart is pounding. His lips are open, his head thrown back. There should be screaming. Why can’t he hear the screaming? _Fight!_ The cry echoes in his soul. _Get up!_
> 
> “Love?”
> 
> Thor. That's Thor. Thor has him. From nothingness, he crashes. Brightness spears his brain. Everything is sharp. Every cell is screaming, radiating from his core. The explosion is pain. Shrapnel creates hundreds of wounds that cannot be catalogued and beyond that…
> 
> He nods. He is consumed in a white hot desire.
> 
>  _Fight!_ His soul screams, the answer echoes, 
> 
> _Submit._
> 
> _Fly._


End file.
